New Ranger at the Cullens
by rangerfan1871
Summary: what happens when the twin of Edward Cullen shows up at the Cullens house? total hilarity. what's more, she is the famous double duty, cross-bred power ranger.
1. Chapter 1: Twins

New Ranger at the Cullens

The Cullens stared at the girl who claimed to be Edwards long-lost twin. She was named Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star. She had hazel-green eyes, sandy-blonde hair and sun-baked tan skin, so she was obviously native american. they asked her: "what tribe are you from, do you speak english, and if he's your twin, what's his name among your people?" she replied in what could be called a rudimentary version of english, and said, "hou, me Caw, me no speak enough english, and he named He-Who-Rarely-Smiles among our people. Does that answer your questions?" they said, "yes, but what are you doing here?" she replied, "me here because me twin is wanted at village. they want to speakum words with him about our old, dying uncle, Johnathan Whipporwill. he is trusting our little brother, Little Caw to his care when he dies. they are going to speakum words with him about the specifics of Little Caw's care and how to raise him. i will take uncles place when he dies because of what He-Who-Rarely-Smiles is, and the tribe considers him to be dead, and raising someone from the dead is a bad thing indeed among our people, because it considered bad luck to our people.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock of the Samuraizer

Chapter 2

15 minutes later, the cullens had heard her story and were baffled by it. They heard a knock at the door. "it's open!" esmé called. In walked Jayden. He walked up to Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star and said, " are you Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star?"

Yes, me Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star, why do you ask?" she said. Jayden bent down and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and nodded, then stood up. He handed her something, and when she looked in her hand, there was a cellphone with the Japanese kanji for "spirit" on it. She looked at him with a expression on her face that Alice could not quite place. Jasper knew what is was though. Alice asked him why she was looking at him like that. Jasper said, " It's an expression of awe." Alice looked surprised. Finally Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star spoke.

She said, "but this is for a ranger of your team, so I don't understand why you give me this. Is it because I supposed to find her?"

Jayden replied, "you are the ranger."

She looked at her wristwatch, something most people in her tribe did not have. She showed it to Jayden. "the sun god give this me." She explained. Jayden said, "the sun did not give it to you, the SPD power rangers did. You are the legendary double duty, cross-bred power ranger. I want you to start packing tonight. By the way, what cross breed are you?"

She replied, "mermaid-werewolf." Jayden looked at her in surprise.

"but you have the wolfish nature morphing thing under control right? You won't go berserk on anyone?" he asked.

"I am moon-morphing breed of werewolf, so I cannot morph until the moon out, and there is no way control morphs. I take Wolfsbane potion to make me no dangerous at moontime." She replied.

Jayden asked, "how do you become nondangerous by taking that stuff?"

She replied, "it make me keep human mind, so I no attack anyone I know, making me tame as puppy."


	3. Chapter 3: First Day on the Job

Chapter 3

_Cullen Home_

**Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star's POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror with an open mouth in shock as I try to digest the news I had just received. Meanwhile, Alice is looking at my latest project sitting on my bed. "What the heck is this supposed to be?" she asks. I take a moment to think about what is left of my family, the few things I have left that are familiar to me, and how to respond in adequate enough English that Alice would be able to understand me, and then I toss her a translation dictionary, take a deep breath, and respond. "twa-se, keto me-ko-no me-sa tekosa metama ketana mosatone kenota letoma kenate semeata kinamote, se-ca mesate. (all-seer, that is a sewing project I started weeks ago, a new Native American dress decorated with porcupine quills dyed with purple and white dyes made from the best berries and chalk rocks, mixed with heated tallow and buffalo chips from my first buffalo hunt, and I even tanned this deer hide myself in true Caw fashion.)" Alice looks at me, then reads the dictionary and makes a attempt to say in a rough version of caw, "Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star, we really need to get you a translator until your English improves." I laugh and nod. She smiles at me and I set to work on the project, which is completely finished within less than 15 minutes. I set it down on the bed, and stand up and step back to view my work, and smile with satisfaction when I do. I then put my efforts to packing for Shiba House, where I will be moving to tommorow.

* * *

_Shiba House_

**Jayden POV**

I look at Mia and I see the look on her face, a look of wonder, and say, "Mia, what are you thinking about?" She looks at me, and replies, "I am thinking about what it will be like to have another female Ranger around. I mean, I know she is Native American and all, but who knows what she is like, considering the few details we know about her." I look at her and say, "Mia, Ji warned us not to upset her, because, Native American or not, she is an emotional time bomb, and if we set her off, due to her psychokinesis, something could explode, most likely a window, or something made of glass." Mia says, "Yeah, I guess you have a point there, we don't want to anger her, because a psychokinetic explosion would bring bad luck if a mirror is the nearest thing to her at the time of the psychokinetic outburst." I smile and say, "That's a good girl." Then, my best friend in the whole world, and the self-made Samurai ranger, Antonio Garcia walks into the garden and says, "Did I hear you correctly _mi amigo_, we are getting a new ranger soon, a _chica _who is psychokinetic, the double duty cross-bred ranger herself?" I sigh and say, "_Si_, Antonio, we are getting new ranger, and she will be here tomorrow, a Native American girl that does not speak fluent English, a Mermish-Werewolf cross, who does double duty."_  
_

* * *

_Sanzu River, Nighlock ship_

**Dayu POV**

My son returns to the ship after taking a walk and is 2 hours past curfew. I sigh and ask in a calm voice, "Necrolius, what took you so long? You are two hours later than you are supposed to according to your curfew." He smiles, and says, "Mom, I got major intelligence information on the Rangers you seem to hate so much, and from what I heard from outside the gate, the subject of the discussion between the Rangers is a real keeper. I also have a photo of the subject in question." I sigh and say, " Okay, spill. What have you found out about those pesky Rangers?" He smiles. "I thought you might say that. Okay here's the skinny. The Rangers are getting a new female Ranger, a Mermish-Werewolf crossbreed Native American by the name of Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star. She is supposed to move in tomorrow, and is Psychokinetic, and does not speak fluent English. Apparently she has the name she does because she lights up like a lightbulb if she is frightened. Here is her picture I told you about." He presses a photo in my hand. I study it. A girl with a sun-baked tan, hazel-green eyes, and sandy-blonde hair. Their is something about those eyes of hers that is startlingly familiar.


	4. Chapter 4: 5 star Ranger Welcome

Chapter 4: 5 star Ranger Welcome

_Cullen house_

**Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star's POV**

I wake up that morning and look at the clock, and upon seeing the time I drain my special bed tank's water to it's storage tank, then slide out right into Alice's arms, then hit the ground sneezing. Edward approaches the room, and when he is in there, my sneezing stops, and then Emmett comes in to support me while Alice dries me off. When that task is complete I tell everyone to get out so I can get dressed. After I am dressed I head downstairs to eat breakfast, and then I brush my teeth, paying special attention to my wolfish canines, as I had been hunting for meat before going to bed last night. All of a sudden, an arrow comes crashing through the window, and sticks in the wall next to my head. I look around wildly, and my eyes start flashing a rainbow of colors, meaning that I was picking up an aural signal. Then the signal appeared, and it looked like the signal was black. I knew that the source of the signal could only be one of pure evil. I searched for the location of the source and then I stared at the window where the arrow had come from. I began to cautiously approach the window. I stopped 2 feet away from the window and saw the source. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen, a Nighlock with 12 grotesque faces, with 20 spider eyes each, a set of antennae on each head, 15 arms with squids for hands, pores leaking a green goo, 10 legs, and a slug tail, and it's feet were snail tails. My first reaction was to back up and run to the bathroom to throw up. Jasper stopped in the doorway and stared at me. When he spoke all he said was, "Are you okay?" I nodded and replied, "I'm fine, it's just the fact that I just saw the most hideous creature in my life, and a source of a Pure Black aura at that, it was so gross it made me run up here to throw up. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make an important phone call to my new home at Shiba House." I then reach into my pants pocket and grab my Samuraizer cell phone. I pull it out and dial Jayden's cell phone number. I wait until he picks up the phone and then say, "Hello, is this Jayden Shiba? If so I need to talk to you now, because I have seen some hideous creature a few minutes ago, which started out as a Pure Black aural signal, and 2 feet from the source it turned into a hideous creature, which I think was a Nighlock, here at my parents house. I could use some help ASAP! Bring help immediately if at all possible!" I listened and then Jayden's voice answered me: "Who is this, and what do you mean by aural signal?" I replied, "This is Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star, the girl you visited 2 days ago, and by aural signal I mean, I detected an aura to someone not normally in my range of Aura detections in my vincinity." I listened some more and Jayden replied: "Okay, I need your coordinates so I can locate your home, which will help us to find where the distress call is at, and allow us to locate this so-called Nighlock you saw. Wait, did you say this was Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star, the new Ranger, who I met two days ago?" "Yes," I said, "that is who you are talking to." He yelled to someone: "MIA, THE NEW RANGER IS IN TROUBLE, SHE SAYS SHE DETECTED THE AURA OF, THEN SAW A NIGHLOCK, AND IT IS APPARENTLY THE UGLIEST ONE EVER FACED!" He then returned to talking to me. "Okay," he said, "I need you to describe the creature you saw to me, and if anyone was with it, what Nighlock you think it looked like out of the ones we described to you." I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, if I remember correctly it had twelve grotesque faces,with one head per face, with 20 spider eyes and a pair of antennae on each head, 15 arms with squids for hands, 10 legs, each with a snail tail for a foot, a slug's tail on his rear end, and it's pores were large and leaking with a green gooey substance, and I think it was male. He had another Nighlock with him, a female, and she looked like the one you call Dayu." He replied, "Is that all?" I said, "yes." He asked, "did you see any other Nighlock with him besides Dayu, or anything else like that?" I said, "No, not that I recall." He said, "okay, stay where you are, don't go anywhere, and don't talk to anyone that comes near you, if at all possible, in fact lock all entrances to your location. I just have one more question. Are you in the bathroom of your family's house?" I said, "Yes, because upon seeing that creature, my first reaction was to run to the bathroom to puke, it was such a disgusting-looking thing, and when I had finished puking, I decided to call you and tell you what I had saw." He said "Okay, lock all entrances to the bathroom, don't let anyone in, don't talk to anyone once the entrances are locked, and we'll be there as soon as we can." I say, "Got it." Then he hung up. I sigh, tell Jasper to tell everyone to avoid the upstairs bathroom until the Rangers arrive, because the newest member of the family called Jayden after throwing up because of what she had seen after detecting the Pure Black aura, and she had been told to lock all entrances to her current location, which just so happened to be the upstairs bathroom. He nodded, and went downstairs, and when he was gone, I locked the door, bolted it, drew the chain, and then locked the main lock, and hid the key. I locked every window, and made sure that they could not be opened by anyone or anything. Ten minutes later a knock came on the door. Alice had texted me 3 minutes ago that the whole family had received the message, so I knew that it was either the Rangers, or a Nighlock. The knocking persisted, so I tiptoed to the peep hole, and peered out, and staring back at me was a large spider eye. I closed and secured the peephole so the Nighlock could not get in. But apparently they had come prepared, because 5 seconds later, a hole was blasted through the wall. I screamed for one of my family members, and they came in hords. The Nighlock forced me to the ground, bound and gagged me, and proceeded to rape me. I fought to escape as hard as I could, but I was unsuccessful. It seemed to enjoy the pain it was causing me in the process of raping me. My family got no farther than the hole before Dayu knocked them out and tied them up, and appointed the Moogers to guarding them and making sure they did not escape, and my family was forced to witness my pain and suffering as a result of being raped. I was terrified that help would never come, and then I closed my eyes and waited for this to end, and stopped trying to fight back, and at that moment my teammates arrived, at the Nighlock, upon seeing the Rangers, got off me and turned to his mother and panicked, asked, "What do I do?" with a bewildered expression on his face. She looked at me at said, "You deal with the new Ranger, I'll handle these idiotic Rangers." At the words of Dayu calling my new teammates idiots, my will to fight to escape him came back, and I fought to escape again, and the Nighlock laughed, and pinned my restraints to the ground so I would be unable to fight back, and at that point, the pain increased. I struggled but he had bound me and pinned the restraints to the ground so well, I was unable to get free of the restraints, and the torture that being raped was causing. I tried to scream, but the gag in my mouth was too tight, and then the pain intensified again. It continued to rape me the entire week, and the pain by the time it finished was so bad it felt like I was on fire from head to toe. On that Sunday, he got off and left with Dayu. I felt so weak that I passed out for a whole hour.

* * *

_Shiba House_

**Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star's POV**

I began to wake up and when I was awake, I was in the medical ward at Shiba house, and Mia was next to my bed. The pain I had gone throgh as I was being raped returned and I let out a shout of pain, which Mia responded to with reassurance, saying, " It's okay, the pain will stop soon, it's just the result of the large amount of exposure to Sanzu River water you were subjected to. Your dad will be here soon, to run a pregnancy test, because we think that the length of time the Nighlock spent raping you indicates that he intended to get you pregnant with a Nighlock child, which is probably why his raping you hurt so much.I groaned at that piece of information and then the pain decreased. Five minutes passed before a knock came at the door. Mia called: "Come in." She coaxed me to lay back down, then went to the door and opened it. My father stood in the doorway with his medical bag in his right hand. I focused my energy on staying calm to avoid another one of my psychokinetic explosion episodes. I calmed myself down by reminding myself what might happen if I did lose control of my emotions. "_If I get overemotional,"_ I reminded myself, "_I risk endangering my teammates, and my family, because there is no telling what could explode in this situation!_" My father walked into the room, and headed for the bed I was in. Mia reminded me that there was nothing to be afraid of, then walked out of the room, and my dad reassured me as he took a sample of my blood with a needle, then helped me up to go to the bathroom and go pee. I nodded and headed for the bathroom, and did what he told me to do. I knew that I would be in big trouble if I refused to cooperate, so I did what I was told to do, and when I was done, my dad took the cup of pee, and injected it into a test vial, then labeled the testing samples. When he finished what he was doing, Emily walked me back to the medical ward and made me get back in bed. My dad warned the others that it would be a couple of days at the least to get the test results back, and told them he would mail the results to Shiba house. The whole time they were talking, while I was in bed, the pain from the Sanzu River water exposure returned, and when it did, I let out a surprised yelp of pain, and at that very moment, I lost control of my emotions, and a psychokinetic explosion occurred. All the windows in Shiba House exploded! The Rangers looked around wildly for the cause of the explosion, and Emily rushed into the medical ward to make sure I was okay, and when she saw me unharmed, she sighed with relief, and ran to my bed, to ask why the windows exploded, and if I had seen any suspicious aural signals when the explosions occurred. I sighed and said, "Emily, there's something you guys need to know about me, besides aural signals, fire balls, aura spheres, pheonix tear water balls, mermaid storms, water balls, mermaid's water ball timebombs, my dream psychic, and ghost detecting sixth senses. I have a dangerous, rare ability. I am psychokinetic, and it's my fault those window's exploded. I lost control of my emotions, and when you are psychokinetic, if you get overemotional, something explodes, mainly inanimate objects made of glass, like mirrors and windows." Emily gasped and looked at me in shock, then ran out of the room. I could hear her telling the other Rangers that I was psychokinetic, and I lost control of my emotions, and that is why the windows exploded. The others probably were shocked to hear that it was my fault, and probably thought Emily was crazy, because they were sure that psychokinetic people were extinct._  
_

* * *

_Nighlock Ship_

**Dayu POV**

I paced the ship, wondering where my son was, and what he was doing. Ever since he had raped the purple ranger, he had been mooning around like some lovesick puppy dog. When he finally came downstairs, I sighed and checked that he was all set to attack on earth, and gave him instructions that when those pesky Rangers got the results of the pregnancy test, using shadow travel, he was to spy on them, and report the results back to me when he reached the ship. If she was not pregnant with a Nighlock child, he was to rape her again for a longer period of time, until he got her pregnant with a Nighlock child. He nodded to show he understood, knowing that when he attacked, the new Ranger would not be present at the battle, and left.


	5. Chapter 5: ATTACK AND FEAR!

Chapter 5: ATTACK, and Fear!

_Shiba House_

**Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star POV**

Within 5 hours of my arrival, the Gap Alarm went off. I groaned, and Mia warned me not to get out of bed. I listened to them and when they left, I detected an Aural signal. I yelled to the team, and they came running in. "Listen to me. The call may just be a trap, because I just detected another Pure Black aura." Ji came in and yelled: "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I told Ji about the signal, and the feeling I had that this attack, alert or whatever it was called around here, just might be a trap. Ji looked at me and whispered to Jayden, and he left the room, and when he came back, he was holding a necklace. He said: "This is a telepathic Aural signal communicator. Ji had me get my father's old necklace version, which you are to wear from now on. If you detect a potentially dangerous Aural signal, this communicator, once you have analyzed what it means, will channel the signal, and it's meaning through the chain around your neck into the pendant part, and telepathically communicate it to the rest of the team, including Mentor Ji. I nodded as the pain returned.

two days later

Mia came running into Shiba House with the mail, and the only thing mailed to us was a package from my father. Mia handed it to Mentor and they headed into the medical ward, and they did not open it until they were beside my bed. Mia undid the flap at the top of the package and slid out the contents. At that moment, I detected an Aural Signal, a Pure Black one once again, and knew at once that a Nighlock was present. Mia and the other team members looked around wildly for the source of the signal. I looked into a corner, and the source's outline glowed among the shadows. I knew at once that the Nighlock had got into the room by shadow travel and told the team so. Mia sighed and said, "We should just ignore this one and hope he leaves." I nodded. We looked at the paper, and when it was unfolded, a Plus sign was present on the sheet, and a bottle of vitamins rolled out of the folds of the paper. Everyone gasped in surprise, and at that moment, the Nighlock decided to make his move. The pathetic cretin shadow traveled out of the building.

* * *

_Nighlock Ship_

**Dayu POV**

My son arrived within a half hour of his departure, using shadow travel again. I looked at him and said, "So the results are..." He smiled, then said"Positive" I giggled with glee at the trouble we had brought on the Rangers. Then I said: "You remember the rest of the plan?" He nodded, and I said "Repeat it to me." He smiled then said, "I rape the new Ranger, being sure to get her pregnant, then when she is, we earn their trust by helping keep the new Ranger alive until the child is born. At that point, I am to propose a peace treaty meeting to them, which will be where we spring the trap."

* * *

_Shiba House_

**Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star POV**

I groan in pain and Mia reminds me to stay in bed, to reduce the risk of me fainting. My fear is growing by the minute, as is the pain from my exposure. A knock comes at the door, and Mia moves to open it, but before she can do so, I detect the Pure Black aura again, and telepathically warn her to be careful, it might be a Nighlock. Mia nodded and kept her spin sword in her hand, and then opens the door. My warning was correct, Dayu and the Nighlock that had gotten me pregnant were on the other side of the door. Mia said angrily to Dayu: "What do you want?" Dayu sighed and said, "Only that you let my son Necrolius and I help you with the new Ranger in her pregnancy." Mia said, "We'll talk this over with Mentor before we make any decisions." Mentor came in and said "Talk to me about what?" Mia looked at Mentor and said: "The pathetic Nighlock cretins want to help with Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star's pregnancy." Ji looked at Dayu and said, "Is this true?" Dayu nodded. Ji said, "We will meditate on your offer to help." Dayu looked at me, groaning in pain, and said, "You don't have much time. If she does not consume Sanzu River water for the baby, she could die, because the baby will start to drain her life energy to make the water for it. Mia said, "So, Prenatal vitamins are not enough?" Dayu shook her head and said, "Sadly, no." I cried out with a yelp of pain, and Mia asked Dayu, "Why is she in so much pain, then?" Dayu said "watch." She pulled out a cup of the Sanzu River water, and on sight of it I tried to back away, and Dayu reassured me, while her son held me down, and I began to struggle. I fought to free myself as Dayu approached. She tried to get me to open my mouth, but I would not. Jayden and Antonio offered to hold me down while Dayu's son tried to help his mother. It took a couple of minutes, but he managed to force my mouth open, and in fear I struggled to get away. Dayu repeatedly reassured me, as I continued to struggle to get free. She began to pour the water into my mouth, and reassured me, " It's alright, it won't hurt you, I promise." My eyes widened with fear as I realized what was going on and my struggling increased and became more frantic. Dayu continued to reassure me as she poured the stuff in my mouth. I struggled and the pain increased, and when the contents of the entire cup was in my mouth, her son closed my mouth and held it shut as I tried to spit it out. Dayu began to stroke my throat like you would for a dog in an attempt to get me to swallow. I struggled harder and harder, and Dayu eventually sighed, continuing to stroke my throat, and told me "the pain you are feeling, it will not go away until you swallow, and sooner or later, you are going to have to swallow it." I gave up, and swallowed. Dayu had been right, the pain began to ease up. Dayu nodded to Jayden and Antonio, and they released their grip on me. Then Mia told me to lay back down, and I did, slumping back against the pillows. Emily comes in with my vitamins in one hand, and a glass of water in the other, and when she sees Dayu she drops the glass of water in shock. It shatters, spilling water all over the floor. "What is she doing in here?!" she demanded. Mia looked at Emily and said, "She came here to offer to help with Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star's pregnancy. Emily said, "and has she been any help?" Mia nodded. "She managed to help with the pain Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star has been feeling since she got pregnant when her son raped Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star." Emily said, "Really?" Mia nodded. Dayu said, "Don't give her normal water with the vitamins. whenever she consumes water for the duration of the pregnancy, it must be Sanzu River water or the baby could kill her as it tries to make the water, and she will experience pain unless she drinks plenty of Sanzu River water. I groaned again. Dayu dissapeared for three seconds, and when she reappeared, the cup was full of more Sanzu River water. I shook my head. Jayden and Antonio hauled me up in to a sitting position and held me down in place. Emily handed Mia a vitamin from the bottle. I tried to free myself but they held me fast. Emily was right next to me this time and reassured me. Mia put the vitamin in my mouth, and Necrolius tilted my head back slightly and forced my mouth open a second time. I fought frantically to free myself, but they made sure I didn't get free. Dayu approached me a second time, and I continued to struggle. She asked me, "Do you really want to go through this again?" I struggled, fear evident in my eyes. Emily reminded me not to be afraid. She poured the water in my mouth again, then Necrolius closed my mouth and held it shut. Dayu stroked my throat trying to convince me to swallow, but I refused, instead I tried to spit it out. Dayu reminded me that sooner or later I was going to have to swallow it, and the pain returned and I gave up and swallowed obediently. When I did Dayu nodded to Jayden and Antonio again and they let go of me. Mia told me to lay back down, and I did. The fear faded from my eyes and the pain decreased. Five minutes later I went to sleep, and Mia said, "Let her sleep. She needs it." The other Rangers nodded in agreement and everyone walked out of the room while I slept.


	6. Chapter 6: First Appointment

Chapter 6: First appointment

_Shiba House_

**Shines-Like-The-Morning-Star POV**

Life continued the same way for weeks on end. I was scared and alone for hours, and then Dayu and Mia would come in to give me my pill and Sanzu River water for the day. Fear overtook my life, as did the pain. Emily would come into the room every hour and place a washcloth wet with chlorine free water on my forehead for a half hour. At night, they would leave a wet washcloth on my forehead while I slept, in order to prevent me from fainting of mermaid's dandruff and dying. On the 2nd day of the 3rd month of my pregnancy, Mia and Dayu came in to take care of my medications, and then told me my dad was sending a gynecologist over for my first pregnancy checkup. I nodded and waves of pain racked through my body. I groaned. Mia reassured me. At that same moment Emily came in with the washcloth and placed it on my forehead. Dayu reminded Mia that she would be back at noon with more water. I no longer resisted when they gave me the water to drink. I was obedient and compliant to all things asked of me. Mia and Dayu were surprised how compliant I was. Emily was shocked to see this side of me. Ji thought this side of me wasn't going to last for much longer. Then the doctor came in and with fear in my eyes I backed away. Mia pulled me back to where I was. Ji knew that I was scared because this was a change in the routine I had gotten used to. Mia reassured me in an attempt to calm me down. I eventually calmed down. The doctor approached, and Antonio and Jayden had to hold me down yet again to keep me from trying to back away. The fear rose in my eyes, and the pain racked through my body for a minute or so. I knew that, as I had just had the dose of water that it would go away, but only if I calmed down. Lately if I moved, the pain returned for a little while, and also returned when I was scared or panicking. I was extremely obedient lately, so the changes in my routine were the only returns of the pain that was caused by fear. Mia convinced me to relax, and the checkup began, causing a large amount of pain. Then at noon, she started the ultrasound, and I was screaming by then. Dayu reassured me, returning with more Sanzu River water, and saw the amount of pain the checkup was causing. It turned out the doctor was a Nighlock from a distant land, and she was the only one my dad felt he could trust with me. When my doctor greeted Dayu, she waved and approached me. She told me to open my mouth, and I did. She poured it in my mouth, told me to close my mouth, and swallow. I did. The doctor reassured me as the ultrasound continued. The doctor finished, and said: "Good news, the baby is growing at a healthy rate and developing correctly. I will be back again on the same date of this appointment in the sixth month of her pregnancy, for her next checkup." Then she left. I lay there, and then Emily came back in with the washcloth and laid it on my forehead. I was calming down and Mentor was glad.

* * *

_Nighlock Ship_

**Dayu POV**

I laughed as I thought about how well those foolish pesky Rangers were to trust us and were falling right into our trap. Necrolius, my son was staring off into space with a goofy looking smile on his face. I yelled his name. He didn't even respond. I knew right then and there that his mind was in some remote airy cloudland and I could not snap him out of his little reverie, so it was best to let him stay like this and let him come out of this little reverie himself. This was something he would have to bring himself out of, because he did not respond to any outside disturbances. 5 hours later he was still standing in the same spot with the same expression on his face, and he had not even tried to bring himself out of his little reverie for anything, not even dinner. Finally I grew tired of his reverie daydream and snapped my fingers in his face yelling: "EARTH TO NECROLIUS! EARTH TO NECROLIUS!" It was at that point he finally snapped out of his little reverie, and said, "What is it? What's wrong?" I looked at him and said: "Is anything bothering you? You have been standing in the same spot, staring off into space with a goofy looking smile on your face for 6 hours straight. What in the world were you thinking about?" He looked at me. "I was thinking about the new Ranger. She is hot, hot, hot! I mean she is gorgeous! She is so beautiful that I think she might be an angel from Heaven, a gift from above.


End file.
